


Heat Stroke

by whimsicality



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicality/pseuds/whimsicality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz comes back to Roswell for a visit and falls prey to a summer seduction she never could have predicted, but can't resist. Written for and winner of the Summer 2010 Vilondra Challenge at Roswell Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Stroke

**Author's Note:**

> So the big AU things to keep in mind are that Vilondra and Nicholas plotted Zan's death, Rath wasn't involved, and that Liz never took Max back after Departure so you can pretty much erase season three.

_Heat makes people crazy. It increases temperatures, tempers, and temptations. Heat waves like the ones in Roswell make your brain bake inside of your skull until you can practically hear the sizzle. You see funny shapes in the air, constantly feel like you have a fever, and lose all ability to think rationally. Heat and hormones, that's the explanation for what happened that summer, or at least, the only explanation that I'm willing to accept…_

Liz stood just inside the swinging door, staring out at her parent's restaurant through the clouded window, lost in thought. It was so strange to be back here. Every inch of this place, of this town, flooded her with uncontrollable memories, with visions of the past, and visions of the future she'd once thought she'd have. She laughed softly, a chuckle that once would have been bitter and now was genuinely amused. She had been so naïve then, just a scant three years ago. Sometimes she felt a lot older than her mere twenty-one years.

"So, do you believe in aliens?" a deep voice asked from behind her, breath whispering warmly against her ear, entirely too close for comfort.

She gasped and spun, heart seizing in her chest until she realized that the figure looming over her was familiar. "Mi…" Her brain caught up with her eyes and she trailed off, realizing her mistake. The figure _was_ familiar, but it wasn't Michael. This young man had shortened spikes instead of the shoulder length waves from the last picture Maria had sent her, and intriguing glints of silver at eyebrow and chin that Michael had never possessed. Not to mention the intricate tattoos peeking out from his rolled up sleeves.

"Rath! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed, wondering why her heart was still pounding, and what the hybrid she hadn't seen since he and Ava left town after the summit was doing in her father's diner, looking so oddly at home.

"I work here kitten, what are you doing here?" he stated, raising one eyebrow, his dark whiskey eyes glinting with amusement as they met hers. "Last I heard, you hadn't set foot in good ol' Roswell in years."

She flushed slightly, uncomfortable with his intense appraisal of her, and the casual endearment, as well as the flutters those things sent through her stomach, and barely managed to reply. "I've been busy with school; this is the first chance I've had to visit my parents."

She hated that she sounded so defensive, but couldn't help it; Roswell brought back the insecure girl in her, no matter how confident and composed she was at Stanford. And she _was_ busy, with a double major in molecular biology and political science, and trying to cut her schooling down by at least one year per degree so that she could go to law school sooner, she barely had time to eat and sleep, much less visit. And maybe, if she told herself that enough times, she'd actually believe it.

Rath didn't seem to believe her either, but he refrained from commenting, instead gesturing towards the kitchen. "Hungry? We're not busy, I could make you something."

"Sure," she said, nodding distractedly as she realized that she still didn't know how he came to be working at her parent's diner, and trying to ignore the way the tattoos on his biceps rippled enticingly every time he moved his arms.

Following him into the kitchen, she leaned against the counter and watched in growing amazement as he proceeded to make her favorite sandwich: a Galaxy Melt on sourdough with ham instead of turkey, and colby jack instead of cheddar. He slid it onto a plate and added some fries, shook some pepper over them instead of salt, and handed it to her as she gaped.

"How, how did you?" she stammered out and he shrugged, sensuous lips curling into a smile that made the flutters in her stomach start to smolder with liquid fire.

"Michael told me, after Mr. P gave me the job."

She nodded slowly, surprised that Michael still remembered such things after all this time. "And how exactly did you end up here, asking my dad for a job?"

His left shoulder lifted into another shrug, rippling those muscles again, and she forcibly dragged her gaze to his face, choosing not to contemplate if he really was smirking at her obvious perusal of him. "Ava had Kal set her up with a new life." Liz nodded, having been contacted since then by the small blonde who had somehow become one of her best friends. "He offered to do the same for me, but I didn't want to go to school like her, and thought someone should keep an eye on Lonnie and the pipsqueak."

Liz shuddered, remembering the girl who had almost killed Max, only Rath and Ava's interference preventing it, and who had threatened to come after all of them when her plan failed. She never had, and Liz had always assumed that it was because of Tess returning to Antar. Seeing the stoic expression on Rath's face, she came to the conclusion that she'd been wrong.

"She's dead now, although I think Nicky boy's still out there, he's harder to kill than a cockroach, the little bastard," he said with obvious disgust, although something in his shuttered gaze told her the confrontation hadn't been as easy as he was playing it off.

Liz bit her lip, unsure if she should offer comfort to him for having to kill a former lover, and possibly love, even if she had tried to kill him first. Other than learning to control her powers, she'd avoided the alien abyss ever since graduation. She still talked with Michael and Maria who lived in New York now, and Kyle and Isabel who were both in Albuquerque at the University of New Mexico, as well as Ava of course, but there was an unspoken rule that the alien drama was over, at least for Liz, and she had willingly chosen ignorance for everything but true emergencies, which thankfully had only happened twice in the past three years.

So instead of offering comfort and continuing to reopen old wounds for both of them, she found herself inviting him to her night out with Kyle and Isabel (both also visiting for the summer), shocked at herself even as she spoke. "If you're not working tonight, you should come out with me, Isabel, and Kyle; we're going to that new club, Abducted."

"How appropriate," he said with a low, rasping chuckle that made her shiver, and then eyed her appraisingly, thoughts she couldn't read flickering through his gold-flecked eyes, before nodding. "Sure kitten, I'm always up for a night out with a beautiful woman."

She flushed again and nodded, then stammered out an excuse and fled the kitchen, almost forgetting her plate in her haste to get away from him and the strange pull he seemed to exert over her, awakening desires she had buried for the past four years. Maria and Ava had both berated her for the fact that she hadn't had a single date since the ruin of her junior prom, and even Kyle had stuck his oar in on occasion, driving her crazy with Buddhist quotes about balance and lamp trimming.

Groaning, she shook her head to clear it of unwelcome thoughts, and carried her plate upstairs, determined to get some studying in while she ate. Her parents, Kyle and Isabel, and Ava, had all pushed her to take this vacation, and she was regretting it already.

~

Six hours later found her standing in front of her closet, all the clothes from her suitcase strewn around her room, as she tried to decide what to wear, and to convince herself that it wasn't taking this long because of the far too hot for his own good alien hybrid downstairs. Everything she'd found so far was either way too revealing, usually Maria or Ava influenced, or too 'Perfect Miss Parker'.

"Screw this, I'm cheating," she muttered to herself, stalking to her bedroom door and flipping the lock before turning to stare at her bed and the pile of maybes that had been tossed there. Picking up a far too short, studded, black leather skirt, she shimmied into it and then rested her fingers against the soft material, a wave of energy spreading from them and lengthening the skirt, removing the studs, and then changing the shade to a dark, rich brown.

She shifted through the tops before settling on a pink, lacy midriff shirt that she was pretty sure Maria had sent her for her last birthday, and slid it on, again lengthening it until only a faint sliver of her stomach was revealed when she moved, then lightening it until it was a soft pearl color, several shades paler than her skin, which the California sun kept just as golden as it was in New Mexico.

Walking into her bathroom, she studied her hair in the mirror, currently in loose and tousled curls from her earlier shower, before deciding to leave it alone and then waved her hand over her face, grinning as she remembered how envious she'd been of Isabel's makeup applying skills in high school. Opening her small jewelry box, she pulled out a pair of beaten gold hoops inherited from her grandmother, and put them on, smiling at the resulting image in the mirror – she'd come a long way from the slightly mousy, definitely bookish, girl next door.

Although, sadly, (one of the few things she agreed with Maria and Ava on) she was just as virginal. No dating, at least for her, meant no sex either, something she was finding increasingly frustrating. Rolling her eyes at herself as her thoughts once again returned to forbidden territory, she flicked off the bathroom light and perched on her bed long enough to slide into her favorite pair of chunky, strappy heels, that gave her an extra couple inches of height and were comfortable enough to dance in for hours on end without wanting to chop her feet off.

The height was necessary given who she'd invited, Rath being just as tall as Michael, meaning that he loomed over her tiny frame. Damn him, why did she have to find tall guys sexy?

Standing up again, she hesitated at her door. You can do this Liz, she told herself, it's just an evening out with some friends, nothing is going to happen…no matter how much a part of you wants it to, got it? Good.

Her resolve lasted all the way out of her parent's home and down the stairs. Then she saw Rath waiting in the break room, wearing a tight black t-shirt that showed every line of his decidedly defined torso, and revealing those intricate tattoos she'd been so fascinated by earlier. Add in the jeans that hung low on his hips, revealing a tantalizing glimpse of inked, golden flesh when he stretched, and she realized as her mouth went dry with lust that no amount of self control was going to save her tonight.

He turned to face her, his full, sensuous lips quirking into a smile as his burning, sienna eyes raked her from head to toe, alighting tiny flames beneath her skin as her long ignored libido made its presence known, making it clear that it didn't care what she wanted or didn't want, it had its own plans. "Looking good kitten, I bet those Stanford boys are missing you now."

Fighting another blush, she raised an eyebrow, summoning some of the confidence that had abandoned her the moment she passed the Roswell city limits sign, stating mockingly, "And what about those Roswell girls? I bet they just eat you up."

Rath laughed, his Adam's apple bobbing intriguingly as the warm, caressing, sound sent shivers down her spine. "I haven't noticed kitten, but since you're a Roswell girl, does that mean you want to eat me up?" he asked with suggestive amusement, smiling lazily at her and making her lose her battle with her blush, red rising up her cheeks as he continued to smirk.

Before she was forced to come up with a reply, she was saved by the outside door to the break room swinging open, revealing Kyle and Isabel, holding hands and grinning sappily. Liz grinned too, both in relief, and at the sight of two of her friends being so happy with each other, one of the few good things that came out of the disaster of their high school years. "Hey you two, it's about time you showed up. Did you take a nookie break?" she teased, ignoring the voice in the back of her head that said she should have been the one to go for a nookie break.

"What can I say? She can't get enough of me," Kyle boasted, blue eyes twinkling lasciviously as he pulled Isabel even closer, the statuesque blonde rolling her eyes but smiling affectionately as she allowed the embrace.

"Sure honey, just keep telling yourself that," she said dryly, giving Liz and Rath a knowing wink and making them both chuckle as Kyle pouted briefly, before resuming his usual, irrepressible smile.

"Well at least one of us is getting some, unlike poor Parker here. You know Liz, when one's heart and one's mind are not in balance, one's body is the first to fail. Maybe if you actually let your body have some fun, you'd do even better in those crazy genius studies of yours."

Liz glared at him, managing a strained laugh as she felt Rath's interested gaze. "I think I'm doing just fine Kyle, and my professors agree. Now, are we driving or walking?"

Kyle smirked, aware that he'd hit a nerve, but Isabel nudged him, not very gently, and he let the subject change pass without further comment, although Liz was wise enough to know that she hadn't heard the last of him. "We're walking," Isabel said, smiling warmly at her. "This is Roswell after all, so it's only three blocks away."

"Ah Roswell, how I do not miss thee," Liz said with a short chuckle, earning an emphatic, agreeing nod from Isabel, and another curious glance from Rath, which she studiously ignored. "Well let's go then shall we? Those cocktails won't drink themselves."

Kyle nodded enthusiastically, grin widening. "No they won't. Thank Buddha our freakish alien powers didn't come with that ridiculous alcohol intolerancy." Isabel grimaced and he slid an arm around her waist. "Sorry honey."

"Yet more proof that we were the superior set," Rath said smugly when Isabel didn't deign to reply to her boyfriend, the teasing grin he sported proving he wasn't serious.

Liz cocked a curious eyebrow at him, the scientist in her ever curious. "You can drink? Without exploding parking meters?"

"Not sure what that means kitten, but yes, I can drink, and no exploding parking meters so far," he replied, his eyes glittering with amusement and setting her temperature back into a slow boil.

"Unfortunately," Kyle muttered, giving Liz the ability to tear her eyes away from Rath's intent gaze. "Tricking me into a losing bet…I prayed to the porcelain god for hours that night."

Rath shrugged, grin fading back into that lazy smirk that made Liz's fingers tingle. "I thought your master was supposed to give you wisdom, how was I supposed to know you'd be so foolish?"

Liz and Isabel started snickering and Kyle huffed in mock offense before turning towards the door and tugging Isabel along with him. "Okay, come on, I'm feeling a need for that drink now."

Isabel wove their fingers together again and winked at him as he opened the door for her. "Just no praying to the porcelain god tonight dear, I have plans for you." In response he pulled her down for a hearty kiss that made Liz sigh softly in envy, not of Kyle, that ship had sailed years ago, but of the easy friendship and love they clearly shared, not to mention the obvious chemistry even after two and a half years together.

Rath had moved to stand next to her while she was distracted, and he lightly touched the small of her back, startling her with the electricity that instantly flowed between them. "Coming, kitten?"

She bit back an X-rated response that she entirely blamed on Ava's influence, and nodded, letting him guide her towards the door and out onto the sidewalk, the heat instantly smothering them in a heavy crush of misery. "California is sounding better and better; why did I let you guys talk me into this?" she groaned, wiping her hand across her forehead as sweat beaded along her hairline, the heat so dry and suffocating it felt like they were walking in an oven.

"Because we missed you, crazy, I know," Kyle responded sarcastically. "Apparently the feeling wasn't mutual."

She stuck her tongue out at him, twisting her hair into a knot and holding it off her neck in a futile attempt to make the heat more bearable, and silently wondering how the heat radiating from Rath, still keeping pace beside her, could feel more intense than the ungodly weather. "You could have come and visited me; as I recall you and Is quite enjoyed your last visit."

"We did, but that's beside the point, Roswell misses you," Kyle said pompously, making Liz roll her eyes.

"Yes Kyle, I'm sure the _city_ missed me."

Before he could rebut, Isabel held up her hand in a quelling gesture, and pointed to the building they had just reached, covered in flashing, garish neon lights, the sign over the door showing a human couple disappearing into a spinning spaceship. "We're here, and I don't know about you two, but I'm ready for some air conditioning."

"Oh god yes," Liz muttered, barely noticing Rath's amused glance at her choice of words, before sliding out her ID and some cash for the cover charge out of the pocket she'd created in the skirt and following Isabel and Kyle into the club, Rath close enough on her heels that she could still feel his intense body heat pressing against her.

The moment they stepped into the main part of the club, the noise deafened them, pounding base interspersed with rhythmic music that would make even the most dedicated wall flower feel the urge to dance. The lights were just as garish and flashing as those outside, if in slightly less neon colors, and Liz felt thoughts of school and aliens and her other stresses start to melt away as something more primal, more focused on physicality, took over.

Kyle was already half way across the room heading for the bar, and Isabel followed after shooting Liz an amused, and slightly questioning glance. Liz waved her away, indicating that she was fine, and returned her attention to the frantic dancers, their movements mesmerizing in an almost hypnotic way.

The music pulsed, creeping into her bloodstream and setting every inch of her on fire with the need to move, and not in the public appropriate kind of way that at least some of the dancers were adhering to. Two large hands settled on her waist, the thumbs caressing the bare skin of her hips, and her eyes slid closed as she swayed slightly, flames licking up her skin with exquisite intensity.

"Dance with me, kitten?" Rath whispered in her ear, hot breath fanning against her sensitive skin and making her shiver with increased desire. Why did he affect her so much? None of the boys at Stanford had elicited even a tenth of this reaction from her, no matter how hard they tried, and just one touch from him...

She took a long, shuddering breath, trying to assert some rational control over her raging hormones and failing miserably. "You mean you can dance? Michael always had two left feet."

He chuckled, turning her in his arms so that she was snugly pressed against his long, muscled body, her head just brushing the underside of his chin and her hands instinctively splaying across his chest, reveling in the way the hard planes felt under her palms even as the dwindling logical voice in her brain tried to get her to pull away. "Didn't I already tell you that we were the superior set?"

She mumbled her agreement, not trusting herself to form coherent words, and he slow walked them on to the dance floor, his legs guiding hers, the pressure sending electric tingles straight to her core. They reached the milling mass of people, all writhing to the beat, and her hips began to move of their own accord, his following with a sensual ease that shocked her despite his confident words.

She dared to glance up at him briefly and found his eyelids halfway shut as he stared at her with sultry intensity, her breath catching in her throat at the sheer level of desire expressed in his smoky, caramel eyes. The flush in her cheeks crawled down her throat and she closed her eyes to hide her own need, just reveling in the feel of their bodies moving together, and silently reminding herself why this was as far as she should let it go.

One of his hands slid up her back, inside her shirt, the calloused pads of his fingers, tracing intricate designs on her skin while the other still gripped her hip and held her tightly against him. She moaned softly, arching against him and letting her head fall back as the beat sped up and their movements grew more frenetic, stoking the fire in her blood until her pulse was pounding nearly as fast as the base shaking the floor beneath their feet, the last dregs of her tension fading away into a haze of sensation and lust.

She let her own hands roam up his chest, feeling every cord of muscle and sinew before sliding around his neck, her fingers toying with the few hairs that had escaped the spikes. It was the most intimately she'd touched a man in almost five years and it thrilled her almost more than the way he was touching her. Was this what she had been missing all this time? Or was this just a Rath thing?

"It's me," he murmured, and her eyes snapped open to see that he'd bent down and was bare inches from her face, one side of his mouth curved into a smirk. Her mouth gaped slightly and he shook his head. "No, I can't read your mind, kitten, just your face." Then he closed the distance between them and brushed his mouth against hers, gentle and slow, sparks burning into her lips and searing through the tenuous thread of her self control.

She stopped toying with his hair and gripped his head instead, pulling him closer to her and kissing him fiercely, gasping as the hand on her hip slid down to cup her bottom, sliding her up his body as his tongue invaded her mouth, tangling with hers in a heated dance that had her clutching the back of his shirt and pressing herself even closer to him as urgent need welled inside of her, no longer willing to be denied.

This was liquid heat, a passion more intense than she'd ever felt, and she couldn't get enough of the feel of him, the taste of him – cinnamon and Tabasco with the faintest hint of chocolate, absolutely decadent and utterly irresistible. His teeth latched onto her tongue, sending white hot bolts of electricity through her, and she moaned, rocking herself against the hardness she could feel through his jeans, all of her usual unwillingness to indulge in public displays of affections lost in a swamping wave of unbridled lust.

Her nails dug into his back through the thin cotton of his shirt and he tightened his grip on her in response, pulling her higher on his body until her feet had left the ground and her legs curled around his waist automatically, her skirt riding up as his hand caressed the bare skin of her leg just below the curve of her bottom, barely in the realm of decency and creating sensations that were definitely not safe in the presence of other people, pushing her to new heights of arousal as wetness slicked the area between her legs, every brush of his denim covered length sending her spiraling closer to a peak she craved with desperate intensity.

Something in her pocket vibrated, startling both of them, and she pulled away from his kiss, blushing furiously as she realized how much control she'd lost. He loosened his grip on her and she slid back down his body to the floor, moaning softly at the loss of contact and then hastily stepping away, taking several deep breaths as she avoided meeting his gaze. "I'm going to go get a drink," she said, almost having to shout to be heard over the music, before turning away from him and pushing through the mass of people to reach the edge of the dance floor, relieved to find that no one was looking at her oddly or indicating in any way that her wanton behavior had been noticed.

What the hell had she been thinking? Or, more appropriately, what had she been thinking with?

~

She slipped the phone out of her back pocket, not sure if she should kiss it out of gratitude, or smash it against the wall for denying her release, and tapped the screen until it lit up, revealing a missed call from an unknown number, with no voicemail. Rolling her eyes in irritation, she slipped it back into her pocket and took the last few steps to the bar, signaling the bar tender and ordering a Long Island Iced Tea. It was stronger than she usually went for, but clearly she wasn't thinking rationally anyways, so she might as well have an excuse for her behavior.

She took a long swallow, then another, trying to pretend she didn't feel the eyes burning into the back of her neck, and stubbornly refusing to turn around and acknowledge his presence. She was very good at denial when she wanted to be.

Someone clinked their glass against hers and she jumped, heart racing for an entirely different reason as she turned to see Kyle staring at her knowingly. She flushed and took another drink, not liking the look in his eyes, or what it implied about her chances of pretending that her very public, very heated, make out session hadn't happened.

"Someone's body just decided to make its own balance," he said teasingly, an underlying note of seriousness in his tone that made her wince.

"Didn't your newfound wisdom sense my cloud of denial?" she asked petulantly when he continued to stare at her, shooting him a pleading glance that he completely ignored, instead slinging a companionable arm around her shoulders.

"And why are you in denial? Because that was a damn hot kiss, so clearly you're not repressing it out of lack of attraction." Her cheeks burned hotter and she sealed her lips tightly, refusing to reply. "Is it the fact that he's identical to your best friend's boyfriend? Or the fact that he's an alien?"

Liz glared at him, then finished off her drink and requested another, ignoring Kyle's chuckle. "That's really annoying you know that? Shouldn't I be exempt from your mind reading abilities? Old girlfriend privilege?"

His chuckle turned into an outright laugh that lasted long enough for her to consider walking away. "That wasn't my alien powers talking, Parker, that was me knowing you, and we hardly dated long enough for you to claim girlfriend privileges."

She just grunted, glaring down into her already half-empty second glass, hating that he knew her so well, and hating even more that everything he'd said was true. She didn't know which bothered her more, Rath's resemblance to Michael and what Maria would say about it, or that once again, she found herself intensely attracted to a Czechoslovakian. And they all knew how well that had turned out last time.

Liz downed the last of her drink and spun around before she lost her nerve, her eyes instantly locking with Rath's heated, dark honey orbs, making all the breath rush from her body as her blood boiled, changing into a molten river of pure lust, every inch of distance and reason she'd gained in the past few minutes lost in the face of the wicked sensuality he radiated from every pore. The left side of his mouth curled into a knowing smirk and she swallowed hard, spinning back around and closing her eyes, breathing heavily.

"Might as well give up Lizzy, I know the signs, and you're a goner," Kyle said, smiling at her empathetically when she finally opened her eyes again. Then his smile turned less empathetic and more leering. "Might as well enjoy the ride. A little summer fling never hurt anyone."

She smacked his shoulder, glaring again, almost grateful for the irritation as it helped her fight off the desire to run across the room and fling herself on Rath. "Where's your keeper?"

"In the bathroom, doing mysterious girl things I know nothing about. Don't change the subject."

She groaned, dropping her head into her hands. "How much of a coward would I be if I slipped out the back?"

"Far too great of a coward for Liz Parker to be," he stated firmly, prying her fingers away from her face and pushing her hands back down to her sides. "Now, either go tell him you're not interested. Or, tell the truth, have some fun for once, and jump his bones." He grimaced. "Just try not to do that in public, you're kind of like my sister now and all joking aside, the thought kind of grosses me out."

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide her smile. "Love you too Buddha Boy." Then she wrinkled her nose and sighed. "Even when you're annoyingly right." She clapped her hand over his mouth before he could spout any smug reply and took a deep breath, then turned back around and strode towards the edge of the dance floor, where Rath was leaning against a wall, watching her every move.

Walking right up to him, she invaded his personal space until her nose was less than an inch from his chest, then tilted her chin up so she could meet his amused gaze and returned his smirk. "So, _kitten_ , what's say we take this back to your place?"

He grinned, leaning down and closing the distance between them, whispering huskily against her lips. "I'm all yours, sweetness."

She licked her lips, and incidentally his, tasting again that decadent, deadly combination of spicy and sweet, before pulling away, pleased at his soft growl in response to her actions. She turned on her heel and walked towards the door, adding a little extra sway to her hips and glancing coyly over her shoulder at him, breath stuttering in her throat at the way his eyes burned with predatory intensity under the flickering lights of the club as he pushed off the wall and stalked after her, every line of his body radiating sex.

She gulped and tore her eyes away, walking faster until she was almost jogging for the door, desperate to get out of the club, and out of public view, before he caught up to her and she gave in to the inevitable.

It might be the liquid courage, it might be the heat, or it could be the four years of repressed sexual appetite, but her self control had dwindled to the tiniest of threads and she knew that the moment he touched her, that thread would snap. How had this happened? Eight hours ago she'd been Miss Rational, looking forward to a vacation filled with nights out with Kyle and Isabel, and days in with her parents, before returning to Stanford and diving back into school. A summer fling had been nowhere on her to do list.

She brushed past the bouncer and suddenly Rath's hand was wrapped around her wrist, tugging her into the small alley on the side of the club and pushing her up against the wall, his lips descending on hers and reigniting their earlier blaze of passion, erasing every last thought from her brain other than 'oh god yes, don't stop, please don't stop.'

His hands pushed up her shirt, sliding up her ribcage until his thumbs were brushing the underside of her lace covered breasts as she moaned into his mouth, rocking against him urgently until he lifted her in response to her silent demand, her legs settling around his waist as her hands slid underneath his shirt, nails scraping up his spine and making him shudder, the feel of his body against hers sending spikes of pleasure shooting straight to her core.

His mouth moved away from hers, trailing kisses down her throat until he reached her pulse point and sucked it between his teeth, lathing her skin with his tongue, making her gasp and arch against him, her legs tightening around him until his hard length was pressed almost painfully against her. He rocked his hips and she groaned, the friction making her pant with need.

He started to push her shirt up higher, thumbs brushing teasingly over her nipples, and suddenly her pocket vibrated again, a helpless, almost hysterical laugh slipping past her lips as Rath growled, slamming his hand against the wall in frustration, frustration she felt in equal measure. He dropped his hand to her waist, fumbling with the bunched up material of her skirt until he found her pocket, and yanked out the phone, pushing the green 'take call' button and holding it to his ear.

"What?" he growled and she giggled again, earning an irritated glare and another roll of his hips that made her eyes roll back in her head, shockwaves rippling through her as he grinned smugly, smile only fading when a confused and slightly angry voice finally answered him.

"You're not a king anymore Maxie boy, so don't even think about finishing that sentence, I don't take orders from you," he snapped and Liz slumped, her endorphin rush fading as her eyes slid closed in resignation. Why couldn't he leave her alone?

He was the real reason she'd been celibate so long. Not because he'd scarred her so badly that she wouldn't risk a relationship again, but because he'd refused to stop trying to rekindle their long dead romance. He didn't outright stalk her, Isabel, Kyle, Michael, and Maria wouldn't stand for that, not anymore. But he was always there, hovering at the fringes of her awareness like a silent specter of misery, until she'd just stopped trying, throwing herself into school and ignoring everything else.

"Is that so? Cause here I was thinking that she'd left your ass years ago," Rath said tauntingly and Liz felt her lips curl into the faintest of smiles, imagining Max's expression at that barb and feeling absolutely no urge to reclaim her phone – Rath seemed to be handling him just fine.

He gently touched her cheek and she reluctantly opened her eyes, meeting his warm gaze and feeling a little more of her renewed tension drain away, "Thought I should check with you sweetness, you still dating Maxie pad here?"

She shook her head, giggling softly, and he grinned, brushing his fingers across her lips, making her sigh as the electricity he made her feel crackled back to life. "Sorry Maxie, she doesn't want you anymore." His voice deepened, the mocking tone melting into a menacing edge. "And Maxie? What _she_ wants, is what matters, so if I hear about you trying to do or say _anything_ she doesn't want you to? I'll happily take back the time I saved your life, with interest."

Before Max could resume his furious tirade, Rath hung up the call, lips pressed into a thin angry line until he looked back down at her and softened. Leaning in, he cupped her cheek with one hand while sliding the phone back in her pocket with the other, making her gasp as his fingers lingered caressingly on her hip. "You okay, sweetness?"

She nodded and raised her head to his, sealing their lips together and invading his mouth with her tongue as she wordlessly expressed just how okay she was. He tasted just as intoxicating as the first two times and for the first time in her life, she completely forgot about Max, about everything, but the liquid fire that pooled inside of her when she was kissing Rath. He nipped at her bottom lip, grinding their lower bodies together, and she moaned, melting against him as she briefly contemplated using her powers to erase the thin barriers between them so that she could feel his taut, muscled body without obstruction.

He tore his mouth away from hers and took a deep breath, his eyes harsh with predatory need. "As much as I want to fuck you against this wall, sweetness, I think we should probably find somewhere less public."

His casual use of the word fuck, something most of the guys who asked her out would never think of using in her presence, sent an erotic thrill through her and for the briefest moment she considered telling him that there was nothing more she wanted to do than have him fuck her against this alley wall, with no regard for who might walk by or the fact that she was pretty sure the bouncer had already been playing peeping tom to their little tryst.

Looking up at him through her eyelashes, she smiled mischievously, tracing her finger down his sternum. "Well, if you're feeling modest… I suppose we can go."

He growled softly, skimming his hands back up her sides as he pushed himself almost roughly against her until there wasn't even an inch of space between their bodies, her breath exploding outwards as a burning ache subsumed her, spreading from her core until she felt the electric tingle only he inspired in every fiber of her being. "Be careful kitten, I don't always play nice."

"Please don't," she whispered, a thread of seriousness weaving through her teasing tone as she scraped her nails down the front of his chest, loving the way his grip on her tightened when her fingers brushed over his pebbled nipples. "I've had enough of nice guys."

In response he gave her that lazy grin that made her insides melt into a puddle of goo. "Good." Sliding his hands back down to her waist, he pulled his body away from hers, both of them groaning softly at the loss of contact, before gently setting her back down on her feet and adjusting her skirt, teasingly caressing her upper thighs as he did so and eliciting another gasp from her.

She shot him a look that clearly expressed just how much they would _not_ make it back to his place if he kept that up, and he chuckled, a low raspy sound that sent shivers across her skin. He slid his hand underneath her shirt, placing it on the small of her back as they walked out of the alley, tracing circles on her skin and maintaining the smolder still burning low in her belly. He really was going to kill her with sheer, unadulterated lust.

Assuming the heat didn't do her in first. Now that she wasn't so distracted, the suffocating press of the air around them once again made its presence known, in no way alleviated by the sun's descent into slumber. They made it to the sidewalk without her ripping his clothes off, or her melting into the pavement, and she blushed slightly at the appraising, admiring, look that the bouncer sent her. Rath pulled her closer possessively and she smiled to herself, amused that on him she found it sexy, while on Kyle and Max she had found similar actions frustrating. Apparently she'd just needed the right alpha male, or more probable, just the four years of sexual deprivation.

He only lived a few blocks away, in a newer building than the one poor Michael had lived in back in high school, and nervous butterflies began to make an appearance as they mounted the steps to his apartment, the sweat trickling down her spine not entirely from the heat. He seemed to sense her sudden nerves, and after closing the door of his apartment behind her, he stepped away, giving her some space. "Want something to drink? I have beer, water, or orange juice."

"Nice selection," she said teasingly, turning in a slow circle as she took in his sparsely furnished living room. "Water please; I think I've had enough alcohol tonight." Her shirt had hitched up slightly and he trailed his fingers across the bare skin of her stomach as he walked past towards the kitchen, making her breath catch in her throat as she followed his movements, admiring the lines of his body, nerves still present, but slowly being overwhelmed by the desire he evoked in her, strong and electric and like nothing she'd felt before.

Ice cubes clinked into a glass, imprinted with an alien spinning around a stripper pole, and then he filled it from the tap before turning and walking back towards her, a tiny smirk quirking his lips as his too observant eyes took in her highly appreciative perusal of him. "Like what you see, kitten?" He purred, making things low in her body clench.

Her mouth went dry and she nodded wordlessly, accepting the glass and taking a long swallow, finding that it did nothing to quench the fever spreading across her skin. He took the glass from her hand and set it down on the coffee table, then pulled her snugly against his body, hands encircling her waist as he dipped down and lightly nipped at her lips, before trailing his mouth across her jaw and down her neck, his lips, teeth and tongue driving her insane as he kissed and nibbled and licked his way over her skin until he'd reached the upper swells of her breasts, her hands clutching at his biceps to hold herself up as her knees startled to buckle under the rush of sensations.

Wrapping one arm all the way around her, he lifted her into the air and carried her to the couch, sitting down and settling her into his lap. She bent her knees accommodatingly, settling one on either side of his legs and moaning as she once again felt his hard length pressed against her through his jeans, suddenly fiercely glad that she'd worn a skirt. He claimed her mouth once more, liquid heat spilling across her tongue and down her throat, setting every inch of her, inside and out, on fire with need.

He slowly lifted her shirt, waiting for protest, and she raised her arms, then wrapped them around his neck as soon as her shirt had fluttered to the floor, molding her lips against his, addicted to the rich taste of him, to the way she burned every time he touched her. Suddenly something shockingly cold brushed against her stomach and she jerked away, gasping as he trailed the ice cube upwards until it was sliding over the lace of her bra and circling her left nipple, hardening it instantly.

He smirked at her and then lowered his head, sucking the nipple into his mouth through the lace of her bra, the heat of his tongue almost scalding her after the chill of the ice, making her moan and arch against him, nails digging into his shoulders as he slowly traced the ice cube around her other nipple, the contrasting sensations sending shocks of pleasure through her, keening noises escaping from behind her teeth. She ground against him, wishing the damp silk of her underwear and the denim of his jeans weren't between them.

Sliding her hands down his chest, she tugged at his shirt, anxious to feel more of his skin against hers. He swirled his tongue around her nipple once more before pulling away and allowing her to tug his shirt over his head, revealing the golden stretch of muscles, stained with intriguing swirls of ink that had been fascinating her since early that afternoon. She licked her lips, ignoring his soft chuckle, and gently traced her hands down the hard planes, his skin feeling like velvet stretched over steel beneath her fingers.

Smiling devilishly, she plucked the half melted ice cube from his hand and set it against his skin low on his stomach, meeting his eyes and smirking as his breath sucked in, before returning her attention to the path she was tracing up his chest. He tensed, waiting for her to give him the same treatment he'd given her, and instead she lifted the ice cube to her lips, placed it on her tongue, and then leaned in and placed her mouth over his right nipple, swirling her tongue, and the remains of the ice, around the sensitive skin, reveling in the way he groaned and gripped her hips, rocking against her.

"You're going to kill me, sweetness," he husked after she finally pulled away, lips tingling from the cold and the contact with his warm skin.

"But what a way to go," she replied with a saucy wink, giggling as he growled and buried his hands in her hair, yanking her head back down to his as he devoured her mouth, the kiss all teeth and tongue and passion. It was reckless and crazy and out of character, being here with him after so little time, but after suffocating from more than just heat for the past four years, she was more than ready to take Buffy's long ago advice and start seizing, because who knew what tomorrow might bring.

He undid her bra with one efficient twist of his fingers, its lack of straps making it easy to discard as his large hands cupped her breasts, stroking the bare sensitive skin and gently pinching the nipples before pulling away and gliding down her body, circling around to unzip her skirt, using his powers to split it all the way down so that he could toss it to the side. Cupping her bottom, his fingers slid underneath her silk panties, teasing and caressing her skin as she whimpered into his mouth, growing increasingly desperate to stop the foreplay and bring this to its inevitable conclusion. Tearing her lips away from his, she met his smoldering, smug, burnt whiskey eyes. "I need you," she stated firmly, breath shaky but no hint of a waver in her voice.

He didn't bother to reply, instead standing, effortlessly lifting her as she cinched her legs around his waist, and carrying her to the bedroom, his mouth molded to hers once again, tongue stroking hers and stoking the fire inside of her. He settled her on to the bed and she reluctantly let go of him as he pulled away, unbuttoning his pants and sliding them off as fast as he could, a haste she fully approved of as it revealed his lack of boxers, or any other form of underwear, baring his full length to her hungry eyes.

"Damn," she whispered appreciatively. Say what you would about the bastards who sent them here, but they sure did know how to design a pleasing body. His legs rippled with long, lean lines of muscles, perfectly framing the impressive body part currently make her lick her lips, even as she repressed a nervous giggle when a very old joke flashed into her mind.

"Your turn, kitten," Rath told her, closing the distance between them and pulling her to her feet, sliding his thumbs under the elastic waist of her panties and sliding them off her hips faster than she had time to process. She gasped as he slid one of his hands between her legs, gently stroking the already wet, extremely sensitive folds and turning her bones into mush as she collapsed against him, only his arm around her waist keeping her from folding to the ground. "I love the sounds you make when I touch you, kitten," he whispered into her ear, his thumb pressing against her clitoris and sending shudders through her body as she braced herself against his chest, unable to stop herself from moaning even though she felt a sudden, stubborn urge to bite her tongue.

Struggling to retain a shred of rationality as his sinfully talented fingers teased and stroked and drove her crazy, she slid one hand down his body and wrapped her hand around his hardened length, making him falter in his torture of her and groan, his hips jerking forward. She grinned, pleased with her new found control, and slowly slid her hand up and down his shaft, caressing the incredibly soft skin with her fingertips and marveling over how warm it was, even compared to the heat she had discovered radiated from every inch of him.

He growled and yanked her body upwards, her feet leaving the ground as he tumbled them on to the bed, landing on top of her and making her gasp with shock and an increased thrill of desire, the full length of his body pressing her into the bed, spreading flames along her skin everywhere their bodies touched. "I'm going to make you scream, kitten," he said almost menacingly, pinning her wrists over her head with one hand and gently caressing her face with the other, his eyes boring into hers and stealing the breath from her lungs, the inferno inside burning ever hotter.

He slowly slid his hand down her body, lightly tracing her collarbone before skimming down to the hollow between her breasts, his fingers dancing over her skin with feather light caresses that made her writhe beneath him, aching for more. His thumb grazed her nipple and she arched into his hand, wanting more and making a small noise of protest as he lifted his hand away, lips twitching into a smirk at her reaction.

"Patience, kitten," he said, shaking his fingers in a tsking motion. She gave him a soft growl of her own and he chuckled, lowering his hand to her stomach and gently stroking it, tracing designs with the pads of his fingers that she could swear were branded into her skin, heat crackling between them with overwhelming intensity. She was starting to doubt that she would survive this and let out a sound somewhere between a sigh and a giggle as she remembered her earlier words to him – what a way to go indeed.

His fingers wandered lower until they were sliding through her small patch of curls, and once again finding the skin below, making her tremble with need as he teasingly circled her clitoris. He suddenly plunged two fingers inside of her and she nearly screamed at the sudden rush of sensation, the feeling of him flexing his fingers inside her almost more than she could bear, pushing her right to the edge she'd been teetering over all night. He pressed against her clitoris and she finally crashed over it, electricity shooting to her womb as her whole body arched, held tight in the grip of all consuming pleasure, before slumping, her breath coming in short, sharp pants as the aftershocks rippled through her.

She blinked lazily, realizing that he had let go of her hands and that her nails had scored his back as she clung to him in the throes of passion. She opened her mouth to apologize for the small drops of blood she could feel staining her fingers, and swallowed instead as she saw his almost black eyes, devouring her with fierce intensity. He reached one long arm down to the floor and fumbled with his jeans, pulling out a silver foil packet and never taking his eyes from hers.

She heard a tearing sound and then saw a faint glow as he lifted his lower body. "Well aren't you a handy alien," she gasped as she felt his now protected cock slide against her folds, making her hips move out of her control as she sought greater friction.

He grinned, lowering his mouth to hers and whispering against her lips. "You have no idea." Then nudging her legs farther apart with his knee and setting the tip against her, he searched her face for any hint of doubt before thrusting inside of her with one smooth motion, her eyes closing at the sudden burst of pain, pain that quickly melted into ecstasy as he gently rocked his hips, sending little shocks of electricity rippling through her.

Once she'd become accustomed to his girth, he pulled out and then pushed back in, maintaining a slow rhythm that tortured her with tantalizing hints at what could be just as much as his delicate caresses had. Sliding her hands down to his hips she gripped him tightly, pulling at him in a futile attempt to get him to pick up the pace. He nipped remonstratingly at her lips, before moving his head down and latching on her to breast, his teeth tugging at her nipple as his hair tickled her skin, keening noises escaping her throat.

He moved to her other breast and gave it the same, torturous treatment, before trailing his lips back up to her collarbone and sucking the delicate skin of her neck between his teeth, faint purplish marks blooming under his ministrations as he continued to slowly thrust in and out of her, until she was ready to beg him to stop teasing her, to lose his control and take them both to new heights, to show her what she'd been missing all these years.

"Rath, please," she moaned as his lips moved up the underside of her chin, his fingers dancing up and down the sides of her ribcage.

"Please what, kitten?" he asked tauntingly, biting her ear lobe and then lathing it with his tongue .

"Fuck me," she gasped, surrendering the last of her own pride and control as she buried her hands in his hair, wrenching his head to face hers as she claimed his lips in a searing kiss.

That was all he needed and his thrusts picked up speed as he slid into her, driving her into the mattress as she wrapped her legs around him, changing the angle and making them both groan as he penetrated deeper, filling her with every inch of him, sending erotic thrills along nerve endings that had never been touched before, once again sending her over that edge as her muscles tightened around him, taking him with her as their moans mingled in the air, a strange symphony of satiation.

After her bones had had time to reform and her muscles began to regain their strength, he pulled out of her, leaving a pleasant ache in his wake, and once he'd disposed of the condom with a wave of his hand, she curled into his side, one of his hands cupping her hip, idly tracing her fingers over the inked designs on his chest as she slowly breathed, trying to recover. "I so should have visited sooner," she finally said, once she'd regained use of her tongue, and he laughed, the rumbling sound vibrating through her.

"Just promise to come back for Thanksgiving, and Christmas, and we'll call it even," he teased, turning to face her, pressing their still sweat kissed bodies together and making her moan as she felt his cock begin to stir again. Seriously, those alien makers of his, they definitely knew what they were doing.

She trailed her tongue along his bottom lip, grinning at the predatorial light it awakened in his eyes. "Well I still have four years of lost time to make up for, so…"

"We'd better get started then," he interrupted, rolling onto his back and pulling her on top of him, her answering giggles turning into moans as he expertly stroked his fingers between her legs with a faint wave of healing energy, sucking her tongue into his mouth as that Rath induced fire resparked. She definitely needed to send Ava a fruit basket or something; coming back to Roswell for this vacation was quickly shaping up to be the best summer she'd ever had.


End file.
